


Sunwoo's Farewell

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hunger Games, Other, younghoon and sunwoo are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: A random hunger games au
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sunwoo's Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Random inspiration at 1am. I recommend you listen to Rue's Farewell from about 2.50 until the end, really adds to the emotion. I cried whilst proof reading this :)

Where was Sunwoo? Younghoon was starting to panic now. He’d promised his mum, his dad, he’d even promised Eric (Sunwoo’s best friend) that he’d get the younger home safe and alive, that his little twelve year old brother would survive this, even if it meant sacrificing himself. 

They’d split up less that thirty minutes ago, carrying out their plan to destroy the Careers supplies. Sunwoo set the bonfires off, whilst Younghoon activated the land mines a poor District 3 tribute had been forced to rearm. 

When the escort had announced that two boys and two girls were to be picked for that Quarter Quell, Younghoon thought they’d be fine. They were two of hundreds. When his name had been called he’d put on a brave face and walked up to the stage, trying to hold back the suffocating anguish he felt. When his brothers name was called, when Sunwoo’s name was called, he kept his face stoic, set in a passive expression, only showing emotion when his sobbing brother grasped his arm and cried into his shoulder. They never stopped holding hands in the public eye. 

Now he had let go, and Sunwoo hadn’t come back. 

“Younghoon!” A desperate cry bounced off the towering trees of the forest arena. “Younghoon!”

He sprung into action following the desperate yells that were unmistakably Sunwoo’s, calling back and chopping through the dense undergrowth as he got closer and closer to his little brother’s voice. Pushing into a clearing, he spotted him writhing underneath a mesh net that was pinned to the ground. Younghoon ordered him to stop moving and managed to cut away at the pegs holding the netting down. Once free, Sunwoo threw his tiny body onto Younghoon’s broader one, sobbing into the olders chest, continuously pulling at his brown t-shirt, as he might disappear. 

When Sunwoo had calmed down, the twelve year old placed his chin on Younghoon’s shoulder and they stayed like that, Younghoon rocking their bodies from side to side, humming an old song that their parents would sing in the fields whilst they worked. 

In this fake illusion of peace, Younghoon missed the rustle of leaves as someone joined them in the clearing; the small widening of Sunwoo’s eyes as he saw the new presence; the small nudge as the young boy pushed Younghoon’s body slightly to the side, and the low whistling of a spear flying straight past his chest.

What he noticed, was the small, pathetic gasp as that spear found its target in Sunwoo’s stomach. Without hesitation he whipped an arrow from his sheath and fired it at the District 1 tribute who had attacked first. The other boy fell to the floor, dying immediately, but Younghoon wasn’t bothered by that. The blood on his hands, Sunwoo’s blood, his brothers blood, distracted him from the canon shot that announced the other tribute had died. 

Time blurred, as silent sobs left Younghoon’s mouth, his hands cradling Sunwoo’s head as he fell to the ground. He brushed the youngers hair, whispering sweet comforts into his ear. 

“Sing to me.” Sunwoo managed, taking his brothers large, work hardened hands into his own small, soft palms. They ignored the blood that stained both of them   
And so Younghoon sang, brokenly pushing out the jaunting melody of that same work song he just been humming no more than a minute ago. He sang until his song became cries of agony and Sunwoo’s eyes stopped sparkling. He sang until the blood stopped flowing, and even the trees seemed to mourn as the life of a twelve year old was stolen by people who would never understand.

The last cannon sounded, and the body of a district 6 tribute fell. He was the last person to fall that Hunger Games. Younghoon fell to his knees, breath falling out his mouth in fast paced huffs, the bloodied sword in his hand clattering to the ground. He had won. He had won for his district, for his mum and dad. He had won for Sunwoo.


End file.
